I Start A New Life
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This story was requested by Challenge King. Basically this is as if IGoodbye never happened but Freddie moves to LA. Sam and Carly are not to pleased about it, but who's more upset? more important why is Freddie so anxious to leave Seattle. (I think that's where they're from if I'm wrong correct me) Rated T because I'm not sure where I'm going to take it. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first shot at doing a crossover story so go easy on me. **

* * *

** Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Icarly or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter One: Trying not to think about it.

**On the road:**

Freddie stared out of the moving vehicle's windows and sighed to himself. He was leaving Seattle and his crazy mother for good! So why did he feel so low about it all. Graduation couldn't have gone any better or any worse for that matter. He managed to say good-bye to Carly and Sam. That was all though, neither Icarly star was exactly pleased about his leaving for college in LA.

College was the best thing for him though. He wanted to explore his options more and okay, he did feel that he was letting Carly and Sam down. Letting Icarly down but he needed to think about himself for a change. All his life it had been about pleasing his mum then pleasing Carly followed by pleasing Sam. Now he was ready to do what he wanted.

He had signed up for a scholar-ship at a good college in LA. Hollywood Arts Higher education. The school lower down from it was a high-school and this was an option for its students or other students to go to. The courses he had opted to take were;

Filmography, photography, film studies and advanced computing. Due to his previous work on Icarly he was accepted for a scholarship. He told his mum as soon as they got back to him.

"You, what?" She said, outraged he'd applied for this without telling her.

"It's a really good school, mom" Freddie reasoned.

"And where will you live?" she asked, certain she'd caught him out.

"Dad lives in LA mom, you know that. I told him, he's proud of me said he'd love to have me live with him" Freddie explained.

"But… Freddie" She sobbed; he hugged her as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll call and I'll write" he promised. She then nodded and stood up straightening herself up.

Now here he was traveling on a coach to LA. He was freaking out inside. Sam and Carly were still really mad at him for leaving the state. Sam had that 'I'm gonna eat you for lunch' look in her eye and Carly had the 'I'm so sad!' look in her eye. He felt so guilty.

Freddie leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He closed his eyes, hoping to drain all of his thoughts away with the promise of sleep but it didn't work very well. On one hand there was Sam looking radiant at the graduation ceremony then on the other there was Carly looking stunning at graduation. Both of them walking towards him, both of them smiling like that cat that got the cream yet, they hadn't. In fact that was the moment he had chosen to blurt out the news of his leaving. The look in their eyes was enough to shatter the young man in a million pieces.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Carly had said, as soon as the words slipped from his lips.

"Yeah, is this some sort of sick joke?" Sam asked, her defence mechanism kicking in.

"No… I'm leaving… I got a scholarship and a really, really good college" Freddie tried to explain.

"Why couldn't you get a scholarship in a college here?" Sam asked, folding her arms and giving him the biggest glare he'd ever gotton from the aggressive blonde.

"I don't know… none of them really appealed to me… besides getting away from my mother seems like a good bonus" Freddie sighed.

"So you're leaving… because of your mom?" Carly asked.

"Yes and no… I'm going to be staying at my dad's. He lives out there, I thought since I barely know him it'll be good live with him" Freddie explained.

"You're dad lives in LA Freddie! Mine moves around all the time, I never see him and I've managed, why are you so different?" Carly had said definite tears in her eyes. Sam put her arms around her and glared at Freddie for the second time that day.

"I haven't even met mine! And I'm perfectly fine" Sam piped up, Freddie scoffed.

"That's debatable" he muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Nothing look… I don't want to leave on a bad note… please say you'll forgive me?" Freddie pleaded hopefully.

"When are you leaving?" Carly asked.

"In a week" Freddie admitted.

* * *

During the week they had left they acted as if everything was normal, but Freddie kept sneaking glances at either girl. Looking for something, anything to make him feel better but with Sam he just got the biggest glare and with Carly a reassuring fake-smile and sad eyes.

Freddie leaned against his chair and shut his eyes trying to forget the way they looked at him… but he couldn't for he was the stupid boy that had fallen in love with his two best friends!

**LA:**

Cat, Jade, Tori and Trina were all helping Tori move her things into the dorm rooms of the new 'Hollywood Arts' College. Jade groaned loudly while Trina continuously complained that this was going to ruin her nails.

"Sorry, guys this is the last one!" Tori said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Why did I even agree to this? I'm not even your friend" Jade said.

"I don't know Jade, maybe it's because I'm not really that irritating... or maybe you're turning nice" Tori teased the raven haired girl.

"Oh please, like I'd ever turn nice. In your dreams Vega!" Jade said, Tori shrugged her shoulders bouncing the topic off as if it were nothing.

"Why do you want to move in the dorms anyway I mean you only live like an hour away from here and your bedroom is a lot nicer than this dump" Jade said, as she lugged the last suitcase inside Tori's new room.

"I'll give you three guesses and one hint..." Tori said pointing her eyes in the direction of none other than Trina Vega.

"Ahh, I get it! You're trying to get away from-" Jade said quietly.

"Trying to get away from whom?" Cat asked, loudly. Even though they'd graduated High School Cat was still the same old Cat.

"Cat could you say that any louder?" Tori said, sarcastically. Although being sarcastic didn't exactly work with this red-head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked, hurt.

"Nothing! Why don't you take Trina down stairs? I heard that they are selling bucket loads of Candy, down there" Jade lied.

"Really?" Cat asked, excitedly

"Yep, all you can eat... They're also doing a best dressed competition" Jade added, for Trina's sake.

"Come on Cat, let's get Candy" Trina said, Cat followed her happily and as soon as the two girls were out of ear shot Jade burst out laughing. Tori was trying not to laugh.

"That was too easy!" Jade said, between giggles.

"I'm going to kill Jade!" Trina screamed, scaring the redhead beside her.

"C-calm down Trina!" Cat pleaded, but Trina wasn't having any of it.

"I will not calm down! Jade just made me come down here looking for a sign-up sheet for a competition that doesn't even exist. I looked like an idiot" Trina complained.

Cat grabbed the arm of a passer-by and hid behind them.

"Sorry" She said to the boy in the checkered shirt as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"Wait a minute" Cat paused, Trina looked at her funny then back at the boy and as soon as she did she adopted Cat's facial expression.

"You're Freddie Benson, from Icarly" They both said together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here, let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am super sorry for the wait. I've just had a lot to do and then when I had the time I had some problems with my keyboard **

**but it's all fixed now. I hope that this chapter is good. Tell me what you think of it. What your favorite part was or what part you didn't like**

**Stuff like that. I've not done a crossover before so I hope that this is okay. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or Icarly!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends in an unfamiliar place.

* * *

**LA:**

"Eh, yeah" Freddie said startled by this sudden ambush.

"Sorry about her she needs a leash" Trina said, "I'm Trina Vega"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked defensively.

"I know" Freddie said, shaking her hand.

"How do you know?" Trina asked raising her eyebrows, confused.

"We met… Kennan's party" Freddie reminded her.

"Of course" Trina said, she'd completely forgotten about that.

"You're Cat, right?" Freddie asked holding his hand out to shake but instead she just hugged him tight and started giggling like a hyena.

"Yeah… Yeah I am" She giggled.

"So what brings you back to LA?" Trina asked as she gently pushed Cat aside.

"I'm… attending this school" Freddie explained.

"Oh wow that's really cool" Cat said hyperly.

"Yeah" Freddie said. Truth was he was still feeling a little sad.

"Ooh, come with us to meet our friends" Cat said, taking him by the arm and skipping happily. Trina mouthed 'Sorry about her' and followed behind them.

* * *

**Seattle:**

"Does that computer nerd realize what a mess he's left us in?" Sam yelled as she paced around the Icarly studio. They were currently brainstorming about what to do now that they don't have Freddie.

"You fretting about it isn't going to do us any good Sam, sit back down we need to come up with some ideas" Carly said but she knew that there was no getting sense out of the blonde headed girl.

"Yeah well I don't see what good that's going to do… We can't do this without Freddie" Sam nearly screamed.

"We've done it without him before" Carly pointed out. Sam turned on her heel and faced the brunette.

"Yes… but it wasn't the same… Freddie gives the show some kind of charm" Sam said, going completely red as she did.

"Charm? Sam is there something you're not telling me?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head.

"No Carly. I'm just saying our viewers seem to like him. Without him we're pretty much fucked!" Sam said.

"Sam! Watch your language" Carly said, her face doing that ashamed innocence thing it does.

"I'm sorry. Carly… I have to go… We'll speak tomorrow?" Sam said. Carly nodded and Sam left via the indoors elevator.

Once outside Sam was able to fully let go of her emotions and cry. She hated herself for crying over this and she kind of hated Freddie for making her cry except she didn't really hate him. She couldn't hate him because she loved him way too much. Things had got hard when they were dating and she knew they were better off without each other but that hadn't sopped them doing all the things she shouldn't have done after. All the things they had done behind Carly's back knowing full well that Carly still liked Freddie and Freddie still liked Carly.

It was a tricky situation but that didn't make it okay so Sam kind of hated herself right now. If only she'd have stopped it when she had the chance but it had all seemed way out of her control.

* * *

**LA:**

"Tori! Look what we found!" Trina shouted as she burst through Tori's room.

"Oh god they're back!" Jade sighed. Trina gave her a glare and then shook it off and pointed in the direction of the door.

"Ta da!" Cat beamed excitedly as she moved to reveal Freddie Benson.

"Hey" Tori smiled, "Come in" she said, he took a step inside the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked rudely.

"Just checking out the campus really before I start next week" Freddie explained.

"You're going to this school?" Tori asked impressed.

"Yeah. They offered me a scholarship and I didn't see the point in staying in Seattle. My dreams are here, you know?" Freddie said. Tori nodded, she understood that.

"I'm sure you're going to love it here" Tori smiled.

"So are you all going here?" Freddie asked.

"Umm no. Just me, Cat and Jade" Tori explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I got offered a modelling job. I couldn't turn that down" Trina cut in. Jade hid a snicker; her modelling job was just her feet. They wanted her to model shoes.

"I'm gonna leave you to it. Can't leave my agent waiting" Trina said before piling out.

"So any of your other friends going here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Beck my boyfriend's going here… Are you staying on campus?" Jade asked.

"I wasn't planning on it... Might stay at my dad's but I guess that it could be easier for me if I did" Freddie explained.

"Oh it's just cos he's got his own room and I'd love someone to be his roommate and spy on him for me make sure he's not up to no good" Jade said. It came across as a joke but by the look at Tori's face it wasn't.

"Andre and Robbie are going here too" cat piped up. "But Andre cares for his Grandma so he can't stay on campus and Robbie isn't taking enough classes to need to stay here. He's only part time" Cat explained.

Freddie nodded trying to take in all of this information but it was hard there was a lot on his mind lately; Sam, Carly, his emotions and most of all guilt.

"We were going to meet the guys in the café. If you wanna join us?" Tori offered.

"Yeah, thanks" Freddie smiled. Maybe he'll be all right here after all?

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. All I have for now. Let me know if there was anything in there that didn't really sound like their character or any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Review Please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am super sorry for the wait to those of you who still want to read this. I have no excuses so hopefully what I've put together will make up for my absence. This chapter is a little bit longer than my previous but not that much. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly or Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Three: Idea's

**LA:**

André, Robbie and Beck all arrived at the café early due to Robbie's impatient groans that they needed to get a good table. Beck went to order from the counter while André and Robbie saved the table.

"Cat said she's got a surprise for us" Robbie said, as his mind began racing with ideas of what it could be. He hoped it was something good and not just another new candy that she'd found out about or worse any meat's prepared by her brother.

"It better be good" André said, he really needed something to cheer him up.

"What if it's a hot girl?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"If it is. I call dibs!" André said even though he was pretty sure it wouldn't be a hot girl.

"Why do you get dibs?" Robbie complained.

"Because I'm single and lonely and you are obsessed with Cat anyway…" André said.

"Cat barely knows I exist" Robbie sighed looking down at the table.

"Don't be so down on yourself" André said before Beck came back with their food.

"Jade said they'll be here soon" Beck informed his friends as he sat down.

* * *

Ten minutes later the girls arrived with Freddie lagging behind. He didn't mean to be such a downer but he kind of felt odd as he barely knew these people but he was glad that he'd have the chance to do that now that he was attending this college.

"Ta-da!" Cat squealed as she grabbed hold of Freddie and spun him in front of the guys nearly making him bash into the table.

"Watch it Cat, he's not a doll" Jade said as she took a seat on Beck's lap and pinched a French-fry from Robbie's tray.

"Guy's this is Freddie…" Tori introduced the young man.

"And these fine young men are Robbie, Beck and André" Jade said, using the voice she'd reserved for imitating Tori. Tori stuck out her tongue before heading to the café's counter to order some food.

"You can have him Rob" André whispered, Robbie screwed up his face and Freddie just looked confused as he took a seat next to Cat who'd placed herself in a seat she'd edged up so close to Robbie that she might as well be sharing his chair.

"Freddie is attending this college" Tori said proudly when she got back with the rest of the tables orders.

"How did you know?" Jade asked Tori referring to the blueberry muffin and black coffee she'd placed in front of her.

"Shut up and eat, you don't see Cat questioning me for getting her a chocolate cupcake and cup of green tea, do you?" Tori said then looking over at Freddie she felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry I forgot. Did you want anything? My treat" Tori said, smiling sweetly.

"No thanks, I'm good" Freddie said.

"You sure? I have to go back up there anyway I forgot my coffee" Tori offered.

"Take the offer while you can, she didn't buy us anything" André said nudging him on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should have been late" Beck joked.

"If you insist" Freddie smiled. "Can I have a Hot chocolate please?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, just a sec" Tori smiled back.

"Ooh Vega's got her flirt on" Jade snickered just loud enough for the half-Latina to hear.

"Jade, really?" Beck said giving her a look then turning to mouth 'I'm sorry about her' to Freddie as that was to whom Jade had been referring too.

"It's cool. I've got someone back home who is just like her" Freddie said but that made him sad as he still felt really guilty about leaving her and Carly in the mess that he'd created.

"Really? What's her name?" Beck asked, maybe they could switch tips on how to handle aggressive girls.

"Sam" Freddie told him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Cat asked tilting her head a bit in a sympathetic way.

"No but she used to be" Freddie explained.

"Oh, the girl from your web-show? You dated?" André asked. How did he not know this?

"Yeah just for a little while." Freddie explained.

* * *

**Seattle:**

"What are your goals for this year?" Carly asked Sam that evening when they were sitting on her couch watching TV.

"I don't know… I guess six form at ridgeway… other than that my future is pretty much f…." Sam started but Carly covered her mouth before she could even utter the F-word.

"Sam, you know I don't like swearing" Carly explained.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a woss" Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes.

"That does not make me a woss… anyway I was thinking me and you could start a new project… now that Icarly is over" Carly suggested.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"We could start our own magazine… it sounds like it'll be really fun" Carly suggested.

"How do you suppose we'll be able to afford that?" Sam asked.

"I spoke to Spencer and he said he'd help us but we'll probably need some people to help with all the other stuff like; Publicity, photograph's, columns and you know normal magazine stuff" Carly said.

"Okay but can we name the magazine something that doesn't make me wanna puke?" Sam asked. If it had come from anyone over than Sam it would have offended Carly but she loved Sam in a best-friend sort of way that she accepted her for the difficult girl that she was.

"Sure, you can come up with it if you like. I'm gonna get Gibby to help out too… who else should I ask?" Carly said.

"No one else, what if they bail?" Sam said.

"Don't be silly Sam, not everyone is like Freddie" Carly sighed.

"That's a good thing… ooh how about that guy who makes hot fudge?" Sam asked.

"Brad?" Carly asked. I'll call him after I've rang Gibby.

* * *

**LA:**

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I've gotta go now. I'm supposed to meet my dad" Freddie said rushing to his feet.

"Yeah, you too!" Tori beamed, Jade gave her a poke on the arm.

"Listen if you ever wanna meet up again" Beck said.

"Yeah thanks" Freddie said.

"If you need help finding your way around" Robbie offered.

"He's like a human map" Andre said.

"Here take our number's" Cat said handing him a napkin with each of their numbers written on it in felt-tip pen.

"Um thanks" Freddie said looking at the red-head cautiously, he'd never met anyone quite like her.

"Cat! you can't just give out peoples numbers without asking us first" Robbie complained.

"Why not?" Cat asked, crossing her arms and sulking like a baby.

"Because you can't" Beck said leaning over the table to ruffle the red-heads hair.

"Can we have yours?" Cat asked Freddie.

"Um...sure?" Freddie agreed, kind of startled by her sudden perkiness so soon after being moody. Cat handed him a napkin and a green felt-tip.

"Here you go" Freddie said as he gave the napkin and felt-tip back after rushing to write down his number.

"Bye" Freddie said before rushing off.

"What's his problem?" Jade asked.

"I think Cat scared him" Andre said.

"I'm not scary? Am I? Oh no! Do I look like a monster?" Cat asked covering her face in horror.

"No of course not, Cat. Don't listen to him" Jade said glaring at the musician.

"I think we should all leave too" Beck said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"That waitress keeps looking at us funny" Beck said, shivering.

"Well that's to be expected when Jade threatens you" Tori sighed.

"She what?" Beck asked looking at his girlfriend.

"What? She was flirting with you!" Jade defended.

"She was asking if Andre was available" Beck corrected her.

"Really?" Andre asked suddenly happy.

"Yeah" Beck said. Andre smiled then turned to wave at the brunette waitress but she just turned away.

"Thanks Jade!" Andre said sarcastically.

"I'm with Beck we should leave" Tori said.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks to those of you who are still reading this**. **I hope you like this chapter it has a few flashbacks in it from before Freddie decided he was leaving for LA and you get to meet Freddie's Dad! Well not literally but you know what I mean. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Icarly or Victorious I just like writing stories about the characters I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter Four:

Freddie's dad picked him up outside the café that he'd been hanging out with his new friends or what he hoped would be his new friends.

"Get in son" Mr Benson said as he opened the passenger's side door for him. Freddie stepped inside and buckled up.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us" Mr Benson smiled.

"Thanks for having me" Freddie replied politely as Mr Benson pulled out to drive.

"Are you kidding? You're my son!" Mr Benson said as he drove down the Hollywood streets.

"Marie's made you a lovely spread of food. I hope you're hungry" Mr Benson told his son.

"Yeah" Freddie agreed politely.

* * *

"Hello Freddie, It's nice to see you again!" Marie beamed as she captured her stepson in a hug.

"And you" Freddie said.

"Have you met your half-brother yet?" Marie asked. Freddie shook his head he'd seen pictures but he hadn't actually met him yet. He hadn't exactly seen his dad since his wedding two years ago.

Mr Benson came from the living room with a baby boy of about the age of one and handed him to his older brother.

"This is James" Mr Benson told his son. Freddie looked at the little boy and smiled.

"He's nice" Freddie told his dad and step-mum not really knowing what else he should say he handed him back to his dad.

"Can I get settled in?" He asked.

"Sure, Marie will show you to your room" Mr Benson said carrying the little boy back into the living room.

"Don't worry, Freddie. You'll get used to being here soon. It must be hard for you moving to a new state?" Marie asked as she carried his suitcase up the stairs. Freddie had sent his suitcase separate to his arrival and it had arrived just before he did.

"This is your room, I hope you feel comfortable here" Marie smiled as she placed the suitcase down and went down stairs. Freddie looked around his new room. The walls were painted a neutral brown colour and the floor was hard wooden floorboards. In the centre of the room sat a king-size bed and on the left was a desk and computer on the right was a big wardrobe.

* * *

**Seattle:**

"Wow Sam you're really working hard on this project" Gibby said surprised. Sam shrugged her shoulders and carried on writing the article. It was an advice article and since Sam and Carly had posted on their Icarly website that they were creating a new magazine a lot of their fans were interested and asked them to do an advice Column At first Sam wasn't sure but Carly convinced her to do it.

"It might make you feel better" Carly had said. There was no way that Carly wouldn't know how upset Sam had been lately so Sam hadn't really thought about it but right now the blonde was wondering how much her best friend really knew about what had happened before Freddie announced he was leaving.

* * *

"_Hey Sam" Carly said as she plopped down in a seat next to her in the school cafeteria. _

"_Hey, Carly" Sam smiled looking up from her sketching. It was an accurate drawing of herself eating a giant ham. _

"_So um… You know Freddie?" Carly asked blushing. _

"_Unfortunately, yeah. Why?" Sam said. _

"_Would you mind if I um… asked him on a date?" Carly asked. _

"_Um…" Sam mumbled. _

"_Sure?" Sam replied but it was more of question than an answer._

* * *

"_Carly's going to ask you out on a date" Sam told Freddie later that evening. They were sitting at her place watching the TV. _

"_Oh" Freddie had said. _

"_What are you going to say?" Sam asked curiously. They weren't together anymore and he could date anyone he wanted but they had been secretly seeing each other but nothing was official. _

"_I don't know Sam" Freddie replied with obvious annoyance. _

"_Well. Do you like her still or not?" Sam asked. Freddie shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I guess" He admitted. _

"_Oh. Well do you like me still or not?" Sam asked. _

"_Sam what's with the twenty questions? Can't we just make out?" Freddie groaned. _

"_Answer the question and we will!" Sam demanded. Freddie rolled his eyes. _

"_What do you think? Yes, I like you" Freddie said, looking into her eyes. _

"_Good" Sam said. Freddie planted a sweet kiss on her lips, Sam then kissed him back harder and sweeter._

* * *

**LA: **

Freddie sat on his new bed after he'd finished packing just thinking about everything. how could he do that? what he did and just walk away?

"Freddie food's ready" His dad called from downstairs. Freddie sighed and started to make his way down stairs when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D hoping it would be either Sam or Carly or maybe even Gibby but it was his mom and he suddenly realized he'd forgotten to call and tell her that he'd arrived.

"Hey mom" Freddie said.

"Freddie are you alright?" Mrs Benson asked worriedly.

"Yes mum I am fine" Freddie sighed.

"Why didn't you call me?" His mother asked crossly.

"I forgot. Sorry mom. Look can I call you back later we are about to eat" Freddie said.

"Fine!" Mrs Benson groaned before hanging up.

"Who was that son?" Mr Benson asked as Freddie sat a the kitchen table.

"Mom" He replied.

"Ah. How is your mother?" Mr Benson asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"She's fine" Freddie replied.

"Still a bit over protective?" Mr Benson asked.

"Yep that's mom" Freddie cringed.

"What made you decide to come to LA?" Marie asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed a change of scenery and the course I picked sounded great so I guess that's what helped make my decision" Freddie explained as he grabbed a slice of homemade Cheese and tomato pizza.

"Well we're glad you decided to come" Mr Benson smiled as he ate his food.

* * *

_Freddie left Sam's after spending most of their time cuddled together on the couch, making out. They hadn't gone further than that yet but they both wanted to yet at the same time they weren't ready. It just didn't feel right yet. _

_When Freddie got to his corridor the door opposite his opened and out stood Carly. Her brown hair was wet from having a shower and she was wearing her dressing gown. she smiled at him and electricity fired through him. He'd not exactly gotten over his school-boy crush on her and that made him really confused because he was in love with Sam too. _

_"Where have you been?" Carly asked. Freddie leaned against his door. _

_"Um, nowhere..." He stuttered._

_"Oh okay. Um Freddie" Carly said nervously. _

_"Yeah?" Freddie asked with equal nervousness. _

_"Do you... do you Umm... want to go on a date... with me, sometime?" She asked. Freddie felt his heart ca-lapse inside of his chest. He knew this was going to happen yet he hadn't believed it till just this second and it was too much for him to handle. Sam or Carly? Carly or Sam?_

_"Yeah sure" He breathed before running inside his front door like a lost chicken. _

* * *

The memory shocked the poor boy and he needed to forget. He'd been trying to block the thoughts from his head ever since he left but he kept coming back the same conclusion. He was a really bad person. That was what he kept telling himself over and over again. How could he have done this?

Of course at the time he hadn't _meant_ to do these things but it wasn't like that made it okay because obviously it didn't make it okay. Not at all, not one bit. He couldn't have stopped himself though and it wasn't like he was the only one in the wrong. Sam knew herself what was going on but let him carry on and if Carly had found out then that would have hurt her and it would have given him another reason to hate himself.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I hope you liked it, I've been feeling more determined today and this is the result now I get to do things like watch Consent for the fifth time as I've been sensible and updated this story and I even tidied my room... Any way please read and review :) **


End file.
